Unsure Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch struggles about how to be keep being himself without losing C. C.'s respect.


Note: Code Geass' studio it is Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. were hanging out in the living room. Lelouch looked at C. C. and could tell that her mind was being distracted by something so he asked, "What's up?"

C. C. looked a little embarrassed while saying, "I was thinking about something that I shouldn't share."

Leouch replied, "Come on. I may not be a trustworthy or reliable person, but I love hearing about the latest gossip."

C. C. responded, "I'm afraid that I was guilty of imagining us getting married."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "Do you have to think about that so often? We're just dating."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry, but the thought of being with you forever makes me happier than any other thought that I've ever had in my head."

Lelouch said, "That's sweet of you. I love you."

C. C. replied, "I love you too."

Lelouch yawned and said, "I'm going to go to bed." He started throwing things around the living room.

C. C. asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm looking for my Mr. Stupid doll."

C. C. asked, "Why would you need that thing?"

Lelouch answered, "It comforts me to have something silly near me while I'm sleeping." He wanted to find the doll so badly that he threw the couch cushions away, ripped up a bunch of newspapers, and kicked a bunch of stuff that was in his way. After over ten minutes of chaotic antics he found the Mr. Stupid doll and went to his bedroom.

Lelouch closed his eyes and started having a weird dream. Lelouch dreamt that he was in a palace. He put his hands on his hips and said, "I very much like this new home of mine. I need plenty of waiters, butlers, and celebrities to make this place as special as possible." He started running on the stairs.

Mr. Stupid waved to Lelouch and said, "Greetings."

Lelouch's eyes widened harder than they had ever done this year. Mr. Stupid was supposed to be a character in a film series that Lelouch was a fan of. He wondered how he could be in the same room with Mr. Stupid. He asked, "What's going on?"

Mr. Stupid lived up to his name. He always used the word me instead of using the word I and he often spoke so chaotically that people didn't understand him. He said, "Me Stupid. It is a honor to meet you."

Lelouch folded his arms and asked, "How could be here? You're not real."

Mr. Stupid replied, "Me totally real dude. Me super cool character who knows so much. Me heard that you are planning on growing up."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I've been thinking about it. I love doing immature antics, but C. C. wants me to grow up. I used to love being a troublemaker more than anything, but now I love her the most."

Mr. Stupid shook his head and replied, "Do not grow up. You need to be one of my most loyal fans forever. Me have several films coming out in the future."

Lelouch thought about what to do and said, "I could delay being serious for a few years so that I can watch your films." Mr. Stupid raised his thumb in agreement.

Zero burst into the palace. He pointed to Lelouch and said, "Stop being stupid."

Mr. Stupid replied, "Me think that being stupid is fun."

Lelouch was shocked to see Zero in the same room as him. Lelouch secretly was Zero so he was confused about how Zero could be there. He said, "You're not the real Zero. I'm the only real Zero."

Mr. Stupid replied, "And me the only real Stupid."

Zero said, "This is one of your chaotic dreams. However, I can give you real advice that'll benefit you." He shoved Mr. Stupid into a closet to make sure that Mr. Stupid didn't stop him from giving advice to Lelouch. Zero started walking up the steps.

Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

Zero answered, "You deserve to be punched for being such a fool."

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about? I've been making tons of smart choices recently."

Zero folded his arms and said, "You've been a bad boyfriend to C. C."

Lelouch looked offended while saying, "How could you say that? C. C. and I have a lovely relationship. We hang out everyday, dance, and goof around."

Zero replied, "C. C.'s been begging you to propose, but you take every possible chance to make marriage sound bad."

Lelouch stuck his tongue out at the thought of marriage. He knew that he wanted to be with C. C. forever, but the thought of being her husband made him feel unamused. He said, "I'm not ready for a marriage yet. I might talk to her about in fifteen years."

Zero grabbed Lelouch and punched him down the stairs. Lelouch gently landed on the palace's floor. Zero jumped from the stairs to the floor. He grabbed Lelouch and asked, "What's wrong with you."

Lelouch proudly said, "I actually consider myself to be practically flawless."

Zero replied, "You're going to break C. C.'s heart if you keep treating marriage as a disgusting joke. Doo you can keep your stubbornness to grow up?"

Lelouch sighed and said, "No."

Zero replied, "Then give up being a collector of Mr. Stupid merchandise and propose to C. C."

Lelouch walked to the closet that Mr. Stupid was in and said, "I'm afraid that I have to give you up."

Mr. Stupid replied, "But me Stupid."

Lelouch said, "You brought me a lot of lighthearted fun during my dark times. It has been fun watching you, but I can't be doing dumb things forever." He lightly smiled and said, "I'll miss you. Keep on being stupid."

Mr. Stupid replied, "Me King of the Stupidity kingdom."

The next morning Lelouch walked to the living room and said, "Good morning." He kissed C. C.

C. C. smiled and replied, "Hi darling. I'm not used to you being so proper."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. answered, "Your entrance to the living room usually involves you doing a goofy dance."

Lelouch looked kind of sad while saying, "I'm sorry for not giving you that much respect. I've been trying to avoid talk of getting engaged as much as possible, but if I have to do that for you it's worth it."

C. C. put her arm around Lelouch and replied, "No need to worry so much about that. You don't have to propose to me right away. However, I'm hoping to marry you someday."

Lelouch said, "I used to think that romance would be a tiresome piece of crap, but now I more respect for it."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and replied, "I love you with all my heart."

Lelouch said, "You're one of the few things that I love more than immature antics." He got out his Mr. Stupid doll and started walking to the window.

C. C. asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch answered, "You want me to become mature so I'm going to throw this doll out the window."

C. C. replied, "Being goofy is fine occasionally. If you want to watch and keep some eccentric stuff I won't stop you. Plus throwing something out the window never counts as a mature thing to do."

Lelouch threw the Mr. Stupid doll on the couch and replied, "Okay."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "The fact that you were willing to give up all the immature stuff you love for me brings a extreme amount of comfort to my heart. It's good to know that you care about me so much."

Lelouch hugged back and replied, "There's nothing that I care more about than you."

C. C. smiled and said, "I used to think that you liked yourself more than anything."

Lelouch replied, "I'm probably my biggest fan."

C. C. shook her head and said, "Nobody's a bigger fan of you than I am."

Lelouch smiled at C. C. He knew that he would have a few immature qualities, but he also knew that C. C. would be his side forever.


End file.
